


Dangerous

by McKayRulez



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Confrontations, Death Threats, Episode Tag, Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five (Das) confronts Marcus (Three) after the incident of Episode 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> With all that knowledge in her head. Why not use it?

Marcus was just finishing up placing gates on his room vents so the little twirp couldn't invade his room anymore when the Android droned on and on about it's hourly updates. 

He left his room and told her to shut up and was making his way back when the little pain herself showed up. 

He tried to move past her, but she continued to stay in front of him. "Stop that." He glared, getting annoyed of the brat. 

"I was going to say the same to you." She returned, leaning forward. Her own glare piercing back at his. "You will not do what you did today ever again. Understood?" 

He frowned at her. "Since when did you become Two? And why should I listen to either of you?" 

"Because if you ever put anyone of the crews life in danger again I will make sure you die slowly." 

His eyes narrowed. What was up with this freaky kid? Thinking she could scare me? "Last time I checked kid, I'm the one with guns, and you'll never have access to my ammo again. So just how do you think you will kill me?" 

"Any number of ways."

He rolled his eyes. "Nice cheap way out kid. We all know your the least dangerous among us all, so go ahead and talk the talk. It means nothing." He pushed his way past her, and started to continue to his room when she stopped him. 

"Least dangerous?.. I know this ship and it's parts like it's second nature to me. I can use it too do many things.. Things like voiding a certain room of oxygen causing suffocation. Create an overload in anyone of the machines on this ship, that can severely electrocute you or explode right next to you." 

He eyed her. "You wouldn't do it.."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You'd get caught... Your new friends that you're trying so hard to protect would throw you off this ship in a-" 

"I wouldn't get caught." She replied bluntly, cutting him off. "A machine blowing up is just a faulty part, and suffocation in your room.. Well you did just put gates over your vents from me.. Maybe you just secured it a little too well.. Not enough oxygen getting through..." 

Marcus Stepped closer to her pointing at her sternly. "Listen little brat, if you're going to threaten someone like me, you better well mean it." 

He was glaring hard at her, but she just smiled, eyeing him back. "Of course I do. I have every right too. Your actions would have lead to the Android being killed, and Six nearly died, which was your fault as he would have been back in the ship by then if it hadn't been for the little stand off you pulled." 

He tuned away shaking his head. "I don't believe you." 

"You don't have too, but what you do need to know is that I AM the most dangerous of all of you. I am the one after all who has all of your memories. The memories and dreams of five of the most wanted killers and thieves. I didn't appear on that list, so that either means one of two things. Either yes, I am the most innocent of you all, or I am the most cunning of you all, because that means I've just never been caught by the Galactic Authorities. So.."She leaned closer. "Do you really want to test me?" 

"Well look at who grew some balls." He stated a little impressed. "You know this whole this is unnecessary. The Android already gave me the test to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you all on purpose." 

"You might be a pathological liar so the test wouldn't have an affect on you." 

"Yeah, whatever..." 

She watched, as Marcus left. He might not act like it affected him, but she knew she had made her point. 

She needed to do that. She didn't want the Android or Six or anyone else she cared about die. So if no one was going to scold him, she was. 

She felt the gun she had found in the cargo hold, under her shirt. If made her feel braver against him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her before but she wasn't going to let him bother her anymore. She was the one with the power, and they both knew it now.


End file.
